guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Korineczek/Shockwaver
Rate-a-build Please test and vote on builds. Testing is encouraged but not required. Favored: #This build seems good to me. -- Kanin #Works as good as starburster 8buprofen 16:12, 8 March 2007 (CST) #I like this build...tried it out with both teinais crystals, and silver armor in the empty slot. I liked teinais crystals better because it gave an extra 82 dmg for those that could survive the intial dmg of earthquake, aftershock, and shockwave.--Danecook91 #This build was only a matter of time.--Nog64Talk 15:47, 10 March 2007 (CST) #Varient is beest, should be switched 16px 16:26, 10 March 2007 (CST) #Awesome, owned a lot using this (' [[User:Trevor3443|'Trevor3443]] 22:06, 11 March 2007 (CDT) Unfavored: #SF > this. Anyways, if you have your heart set on this, use Shadow Walk and Dash. - Krowman (talk • ) 16:30, 10 March 2007 (CST) ::Thats what i suggested below ages ago, its been added to the varients... 16px 16:31, 10 March 2007 (CST) #I don't like builds that don't have any semi-quick recharging attack skills. Waiting 10 seconds before I can do damage again? No thanks. Not enough utility. Vladimir 02:43, 25 March 2007 (CDT) #Tried it out, and it honestly sucked. Shocking compared to the starburster. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 03:20, 25 March 2007 (CDT) #Crappy. Faced a few against me and they don't even do 200 dmg too me. UnexistNL Discussion Korineczek 11:37, 7 March 2007 (CST) discuss this build plz. And write what im doing bad im doing something bad = ] Before I even saw this I was testing it, I was about to post it actually, when i went to the url and it was already taken, with the exact same skills. o.O 8buprofen 23:01, 7 March 2007 (CST) Korineczek 09:23, 8 March 2007 (CST) Sorry man but how i will say ---hmm somethink like "first come first served" =] cheer up and sorry.. What are you talking about lol, alls Im saying is I saw that it could be good 8buprofen 16:12, 8 March 2007 (CST) Korineczek 09:27, 9 March 2007 (CST)thx fot the voting this build favord ppl ...Having fun? -Auron 09:34, 9 March 2007 (CST) #Shadow step recharges quicker #Can step in an out #Can use dash to run back as said in your Usage and to run around the large map faster. awww yeah, nice idea btw 16px 10:11, 9 March 2007 (CST) Switch Dash and Aura of Restoration for FN and Paradox Tycn 19:57, 10 March 2007 (CST) :Not as useful as it once was :( — n00kie (ping) 20:00, 10 March 2007 (CST) Korineczek 05:35, 11 March 2007 (CDT) Thx for noticing and advices i will try to modify this build to be best ~ thx for the idea swapping death's charge with shadow walk and put dash into the optional slot its much bettter now beacause they're both stances and dash will cance shadow walk. HOW SIMPLE XD No problem, may want to ask krowman to change his vote now its changed. 16px 10:37, 11 March 2007 (CDT) Glyph The glyph should be moved before the shadow stepping. It wont trigger on the stance, and so after you shadow step, instant earthquake, aftershock, and shockwave. I think it should be changed, but I won't because im not sure if it is allowed :) (' [[User:Trevor3443|'Trevor3443]] 18:09, 13 March 2007 (CDT) :This is a wiki. You can change anything. Get used to it. — n00kie (ping) 04:22, 14 March 2007 (CDT) i changed it. Jupsto 19px 18:51, 13 March 2007 (CDT) Korineczek 10:41, 14 March 2007 (CDT) ::Thaks for changing this i forgut that glzph won't trigger . :::I just wasn't sure if I was allowed to change other peoples builds around... :) (' [[User:Trevor3443|'Trevor3443]] 00:41, 20 March 2007 (CDT) ::::I invented this build by myself, but i use glyphe of elemental power, which grants you instant kill on necros and mesmers of shrines :) :::::That only works if you know you're not going to be interrupted. But as things stand, there's bound to be at least one BA ranger with interrupts in any given AB match so I'd personally go with the glyph of sacrifice rather than ele power. — n00kie (ping) 07:10, 22 March 2007 (CDT) ::::::even interrupted it doesn't really matter : 15 secs ; but with sacrifice it's 45 for less damage... I think it depends of the map, I often use different glyphs ::::::: I thhink that glYph of elem power should be good choice But rememeber --INTERRUPTER=STILL WATCHIG YOU-- =] Korineczek 01:20, 26 March 2007 (CDT) An Idea!! *is it possible to put starburster and shockwaver to one build build? it will save a lot of time to users. plz submit if you think its possible and if yes submit plz name of taht article teleporting elementalists or somehing thx Korineczek 01:25, 26 March 2007 (CDT)